


And I kissed him

by enbypitch (endinflames)



Series: Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms, Simon Snow Trilogy
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry on Countdown Day 14, Constellations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Stargazing, Stars, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, it's just so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endinflames/pseuds/enbypitch
Summary: “I pulled him towards me. And kissed him. I kissed him. And I kissed him. And I kissed him. And he kissed me back. We laughed and we talked and looked at the stars”. - Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the UniverseThe rain ruined Baz's plans of taking Simon stargazing. Domestic fluff ensues.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026715
Kudos: 11
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	And I kissed him

Baz sighed for what seemed like the billionth time in the last few minutes, what made Simon smile slightly. He reached out for one of their hands, squeezing it a bit.

— Okay, enough with it, drama queen. I’ll bite. What are you dwelling on, dear?

— The rain.— they sighed again, moving one of their feet slightly. Their body eas intertwined with Simon’s, as they were lying on Simon’s bed side by side, Baz facing up and Simon on his side, so he could both stretch his wings and hug Baz’s torso, always resting his head on their chest or shoulder. His tail flicked with the sudden movement of the foot, but quickly settled around Baz’s ankle again.

— I thought you liked it, with all your _melancholic gay_ feelings.

— In normal circumstances, I do like the rain very much, love. But today it kind of ruined my plans.

— You had plans today?

— Yes.— they sighed once again.— I wanted to go stargazing. With you. I’ve been planning it for a while. Checking our schedules and the weather, until it decided to stab me in the back. Yesterday, it said that raining was unlikely. _Unlikely_. The world’s basically ending outside, but chances of rain were smaller than any other day.

— Oh.— Simon pressed even closer to Baz, not knowing exactly how he could voice all his emotions.— That’s actually still so sweet, Baz. Thank you for thinking of this.

— The intention doesn’t count, Snow. I wanted to actually take you to the _real thing_. It’s important. I even checked the planetariums when the storm started. Nothing’s available. I have no functional alternatives.— Baz groaned.— I just wanted to do something nice for you- for _us_.

— The intention does count, you over-dramatic arse.— Simon smiled at Baz, placing a kiss on their jaw. He held himself up with his arm a little so he could properly look at them, their face.— Also, I might have a solution.

What he meant, of course, was I love you so much. You’re everything to me. I’d do anything for you. I’ve got you. But perhaps that would be a tad too much.

Simon suddenly got up, and Baz immediately groaned to compain about it. He missed the warmth, the feeling of Simon’s body pressed against theirs. That was the only way they could relax – with Simon by their side, present and warm and lovely.

He came back quickly, though not nearly as quickly as Bad would’ve wished. He was holding something that looked like paper.

— Penny and I brought those back when we moved in, but we haven’t put them up anywhere yet.— he jumped back to the bed, dropping the pages in Baz’s chest. They sat up to examine them.

Glow-in-the-dark star stickers for the ceiling.

It was perfect.

— You can use all your _astronomical knowledge_ and stick them in the ceiling, like, forming actual real-life constellations.— Simon suggested, touching Baz’s arm.— We can look up a sky map online or something. So we can stargaze whenever we want.

— You, Simon Snow, are a mastermind.— Baz kissed his cheek.— Genius idea. 

— Oh, stop it-

— It’s perfect, Snow.— they took his hand in theirs.— I mean it. And it means so much to me- to be doing this with you.

Simon kissed him, still smiling widely.

— Will let me glue these in random patterns or are only _real constellations_ worth stargazing to?— he teased.

They ended up using all the stickers they’d bought so far, decorating the room’s ceiling with both real constellations (Baz) and pretty patterns in general (Simon, random patterns; Baz, some of the constellations formed by Simon’s moles and freckles). The result was astonishing.

— They’re beautiful.— Simon whispered to Baz once they lied down to look at their own stars.— I think we might like these better than the actual ones.— he joked, and Baz chuckled.— I mean, I still want to go stargazing with you outside once the weather allows us to. But I don’t mind looking at our own private little sky.

— It does look amazing.— Baz mumbled, moving closer to Simon, enjoying the feeling. This time, they were the one lying their head on Simon.— But I’ll still take you out to actual stargazing. And the planetarium.

— Wouldn’t have expected otherwise.— Simon replied, kissing the top of their head.— Can you tell me about the constellations you put up? They’ve all got stories and that sort of thing, right?

Baz pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
